Quédate
by Arizona G
Summary: Edward deja a Bella para mudarse a Inglaterra por una nueva oportunidad de trabajo sin saber que Bella estaba embarazada.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Summary: Edward deja a Bella para mudarse a Inglaterra por una nueva oportunidad de trabajo sin saber que Bella estaba embarazada.

 **Quedate**

Edward llamo a Bella por milésima vez y ella siguió sin contestar la llamada.

—Cariño se que fui un gran idiota, que me equivoque enormemente pero dame otra oportunidad... Te extraño cariño, siento mucho la forma en que te trate. Fui un imbécil, por favor llámame... Estoy por entrar a una reunión pero quería hablar contigo...escuchar tu voz... Lo siento... Llámame

Bella se levanto del tercer escalón de la escalera, donde estaba estaba sentada escuchando la contestadora

Bella se levanto de la escalera donde se encontraba sentada, en el tercer escalón escuchando la contestadora. Se le hizo un poco difícil dado su avanzado embarazo, el cual le dificultaba moverse. Y comenzó a subir los escalones sin hacer amago siquiera de levantar el teléfono y devolverle la llamada.

Había conocido a Edward en la universidad, el estudiaba relaciones públicas y ella Empresariales. Comenzaron a tratarse poco a poco, primero fueron amigos y posteriormente empezaron una relación.

Todo iba viento en popa, se complementaban, se apoyaban, eran felices. Pero al graduarse todo cambió. Ambos eran excelentes alumnos y la universidad tenía un programa en el que acomodaba a sus mejores alumnos como internos en grandes empresas, así agarraban experiencia y al graduarse se les hacía mas fácil encontrar trabajo y si tenían suerte y a los empresarios les gustaba su desempeño podrían quedarse a trabajar ahí.

Edward al igual que ella empezó a trabajar enseguida y cada ves tenía menos tiempo para ella, empezó a destacar rápido y a cambiar sus amistades, ahora se codeaba con gente famosa y de dinero.

Ella también era muy buena en su trabajo, tuvo la suerte de ser interna en la empresa del papá de su mejor amiga Rosalie, pero siempre buscaba tiempo para Edward a pesar de las juntas y papeles interminables. Siempre trataba de adecuar su horario y calendario al de él, pero a él parecia no importarle.

Así estuvieron meses, en un tira y afloja en la relación. Él siempre quería que lo acompañara a fiestas y se molestaba cuando ella no podía. La última fiesta a la que lo acompaño había sido al cumpleaños de Katty Perry, dónde el coqueteo descaradamente con una de las amigas de la festejada y para terminar el pastel cuándo fue al tocador escucho como unas tipas hablaban mal de ella, que mientras Edward vestía Dior, Prada y esas marcas famosas ella vestía "normal" y no quedaba bien a su lado... Y nuevamente Edward no hizo nada por hacerla sentir mejor, ni siquiera la tomaba en cuenta, no entendía entonces su insistencia de que lo acompañara a esas fiestas donde siempre la ignoraba.

Esa noche al llegar a su departamento lo enfrentó, lo increpó por su descaro y falta de respeto hacia ella y su relación, él le respondió "es mi trabajo, tengo que ser amable, no es mi culpa que seas insegura y veas cosas donde no las hay, deberías tratar de comprender mejor, esto es lo que nos da de comer y para las facturas", ese era él, siempre prepotente, cínico. Bella dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, algo que ya se había vuelto rutina al hablar con el, le dolía su actitud para con ella, le frustraba no poder hacer nada y odiaba ser tan débil para terminar perdonando sus desplante siempre, una sonrisa, una disculpa y ella era masilla en sus manos, pero esta vez no fue suficiente, cuando el intento tener sexo de reconciliación con ella, furiosa, dolida e indignada como se encontraba se negó, diciendo que tenía unos documentos que revisar para el día siguiente cosa que no era mentira. Edward molesto tomó su chaqueta y salió furioso azotando la puerta.

Al día siguiente le mando un ramo de rosas disculpándose pero no llamó. Bella tan enamorada como estaba lo perdono de nuevo, pero los desplantes de Edward no cesaron y ella siempre encontraba una justificación para cada uno, el principal diciendo que el trabajo lo tenia así... Estuvieron así por más de dos años, pero nuevamente todo cambio, a Edward le ofrecieron un mejor empleo en Inglaterra, mejor paga, mejores contratos. Y sin consultarlo con ella, acepto...

Ella le pidió que se quedara, le suplicó que no la dejará, pero Edward deslumbrado de su nuevo mundo, del poder y las puertas que a este parecía abrir no cedio, y no le importo dejarla, ni siquiera pensó en pedirle que lo acompañara, como si ella no hubiera sido nadie en su vida, como si nunca le hubiera importado y querido al menos un poco.

De eso ya han pasado 7 meses y ahora ella tiene 7 meses y medio de gestación. Ha sabido de él por las revistas ya que se volvió publicista de gente muy importante y siempre lo ve en fotos con chicas diferentes.

La fama lo absorbió y el parece muy feliz con ello. Estando en las mejores fiestas exclusivas, saliendo con actrices, cantantes, modelos, los mejores lugares, su inteligencia, su apariencia y su carisma lo han hecho llegar muy lejos.

Esa persona que ve en las revistas no lo conoce, es un completo desconocido para ella e inalcanzable.

O eso creia hasta hace dos semanas atrás, cuando Edward se hizo presente en su vida de nuevo, está vez con una llamada. Desde ese día las llamadas de el se han hecho constantes, pero ella nunca a respondido alguna, deja la contestadora correr y tampoco ha hecho el intento de cambiar de número, sabe que tarde o temprano debe decirle su secreto.

Con infinita ternura, posa su mano derecha en su vientre, saliendo así de sus recuerdos, al sentir unas pataditas en sus costados.

—Lo se bebés, era papá, pero el decidió irse...

Una lágrima rueda por su mejilla sin que pueda evitarlo. Siempre es así, cada que él llama o esta triste, sus pequeños patean como diciendo "ey mamá, estamos aquí, no estes triste".

Sabe que tiene que decirle a Edward que será padre, pero no se siente preparada para enfrentarlo. Al menos, no aún. Quizas nunca lo este. Su embarazo es un secreto hasta para su familia, sus padres siendo "team Edward" correrían a decirle la noticia sin pensar en ella o sus deseos.

No quiere a sus tesoros envueltos en el mundo podrido de su padre, no quiere que el los desprecie o los dañe, no sabe que esperar cuando se trata de él y eso lo asusta, a pesar de sus llamadas disculpándose, si realmente la quisiera ¿porque no buscarla personalmente?, eso demuestra lo mucho que ella le importa... Nada. Todos son palabras con el.

Si la llama, es por qué de seguro algo quiere y no es su perdón. No es que la extrañé. Con él, siempre hay un motivó y mayormente es a su beneficio.

Llegando a su habitación toma su celular (el único al cuál ha cambiado de número) y llama a Rosalie.

Al tercer pitido contesta.

—Hola cariño—Responde contenta.

A Bella le tiembla la barbilla a escuchar la voz de su amiga. —Rose—susurra con la voz quebrada.

—Hey B, que pasa? Estas bien? Porque te escuchas así? Estás llorando? Te sientes mal? Son los bebés? Necesitas ir al médico? —asustada lanza pregunta tras pregunta, sin darle oportunidad de responder. Bella sonrie entre lágrimas al imaginarla buscando sus cosas frenéticamente para ir por ella. —Donde están las malditas llaves? —gruñe al teléfono.

—Tranquila Ry —La interrumpio Bella — estoy bien — trato de tranquilizarla. —Los bebés están bien —Prometio.

—Estas llorando, no estas bien—la regaño molesta.

Rosalie se había vuelto sobre protectora con ella cuando se entero de su embarazo, lo aludía a que sería la madrina y tía favorita de sus renacuajos, por lo tanto era su obligación cuidarla hasta que los bebés nacieran y ella pudiera secuestrarlos.

—Edward llamó —comento como si eso explicará todo.

Lo que en realidad, así era.

—Ese imbécil —maldijo furiosa— le contestaste? que quería? Debiste dejar que lo matara y cambiara el maldito teléfono! —crítico exasperada. —No entiendo porque quieres mantener ese número solo por él.

—No es solo por él y lo sabés, mis padres también marcan a ahí, no confío en darles mi móvil, sabes que aunque lo cambiara tendría que darle el número a ellos y ellos terminarían dándoselo a él, y no le conteste, dejó mensaje en la contestadora y dijo lo de siempre, que lo siente, y quiere hablar conmigo...

Rosalie resoplo. El muy infeliz no deja de molestar a su amiga, no le basta con todo lo que la hizo sufrir? Con todo el daño que le causó?

—Capullo arrogante, sigue siendo un maldito egoísta —siseo molesta.

—Rose es el padre de mis hijos. —regaño Bella, a pesar de todo el dolor que le causó Edward aún lo amaba.

—Tremendo padre les tocó... Cuándo vayan a la escuela dirán esos son Masón y Mandy, los hijos de Bella Swan y un idiota

Bella se comenzó a reír. Masón y Mandy? Se carcajeo divertida agarrando su vientre.

—Que cruel Ry! No es un idiota.

—No, tienes razón. Es un imbécil. —Dijo ella también sonriendo.

Ya mas relajada, pues hablar con Rosalie siempre la tranquilizaba, Bella decidió cambiar de tema antes de deprimirse de nuevo. —El viernes tengo cita en el médico. Me harán otro ultrasonido.

—Te has sentido mal?—Volvió a cuestionar preocupada.

—No, pero siendo un embarazo múltiple se puede adelantar la fecha así que me estarán monitoreando constantemente, culpa de Carlisle.

—El doctor caliente—silbo entre dientes.

Bella se sonrojo al recordar a su doctor. El buen hombre está buenísimo y ella con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Esta casado

—Eso no le quita lo bueno...—dijo insinuante, Bella se la imaginó levantando sus cejas.

—Te iba a pedir que me acompañaras pero creo que me e arrepentido. Si vas, le saltaras al pobre doc encima...

Ry gritó. —Claro que voy!

XXXX

Dos días después se encontraban esperando su turno para entrar a consulta. Bella estaba muy nerviosa, como siempre que iba allí, la anticipación, el miedo a que encontrarán algo mal carcomía sus nervios.

—Espero que esta vez si se dejen ver... —comento ilusionada a Rosalie que en ese momento revisaba su móvil.

—Yo ya se que son niña y niño—dijo muy segura, sin dejar de teclear en su teléfono.

—Qué, eres vidente? —se burló Bella.

—No seas boba B, pero sere su tía/madrina favorita por eso lo se. Verdad mey y may?—susurro a la panza de ella. Bella sólo negó con la cabeza Ry era un caso perdido.—Por cierto a que horas saldrá el doctor caliente? Ya se esta tardando no?

—Rose! Te pueden escuchar —chillo avergonzada, mirando de lado a lado para ver si alguien la había escuchado.

—Que me oigan, solo digo la verdad, esta buenísimo y uno no es ciega—dijo como sin nada.

Estaba por llamarle la atención de nuevo cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—Isabella Swan puede pasar—anuncio la secretaria.

Bella se levanto seguida de Ry y caminaron a la puerta de la consulta. Dentro les esperaba un doctor rubio de ojos azules, piel pálida, alto...

—Si definitivamente caliente..—Le susurró Rosalie al oído comiendose al doctor con la mirada.—Crees que quiera dejar a su esposa por mi? Aunque bueno no me importaria que no la dejara, no soy envidiosa y con una noche me conformo...—Bromeo.

Bella la miro entre sorprendida y horrorizada , abrio la boca para regañarla por su no tan acertado comentario cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—Bella cariño, disculpa tenerte esperando, pero ya sabes el trabajo—Le sonrio a modo de disculpa—me alegra tenerte por aquí

—No se preocupe doctor Cullen...

—En que quedamos? Llamame Carlisle o me sentire —bromeo.

Apenada sonrió —De acuerdo Carlisle, ella es mi mejor amiga Rosalie Hale—La presento al resivir un codazo por parte de ella.

—Mucho gusto señorita Hale—Dijo estrechandole la mano.

—El gusto es mío, puedo llamarlo Carlisle también?

Bella negó avergonzada. Ry es una desvergonzada!

—Sólo si yo puedo llamarte Rosalie...—Dijo sonriendo de lado y Ry se sonrojo, pero Bella dudaba que fuera de pena...

Oh por dios... Lo que estaría pasando por esa cabeza suya. Faltaba poco para que se le tirara encima

Bella carraspeo para llamar la atención de esos dos, al parecer a pesar de estar casado Carlisle había caído bajo el encanto de Rosalie y como no... Rubia, alta, delgada, con las curvas donde deberían estar. Hermosa y sexy...

—Como te has sentido? —Pregunto volviendo a su tono profesional

Después de las preguntas de rutina Carlisle le pidió que se acostara en la camilla que tenia a un lado de la habitación y se subiera la blusa. Ry a su lado tomaba su mano mientras el doctor sexy pasaba el ecografo por el vientre de su amiga.

La habitación se lleno de un suave repiqueo, con un constante pum pum y ambas mujeres se miraron con los ojos llorosos.

En la pantalla se veían dos hermosos bebés en pantalla 4D en bolsas diferentes. Sus cuerpesitos formados, sus pies y manitos, sus bellos rostros... sus boquitas y naricitas un pequeño boton...

—Es hermoso... Ambos lo son..

—Si... Gracias por este regalo B


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

Salieron de la consulta felices, quedando en volver en dos semanas o ante cualquier molestia.

Al final Bella había decido que no quería saber el sexo de los bebes. Ry prostesto pero entendió la postura de su amiga. Los bebes eran mellizos, no compartian bolsa por lo que podrían ser dos niñas, dos niños no idénticos o niña y niño.

Partieron a la empresa, Bella estaba decidida a seguir trabajando hasta el final de su embarazo y tanto Rosalie como su padre estaban pendientes de ella, dado que no hubo manera de convenserla de posponer el trabajo hasta meses después de dar a luz, el señor Scott Hale se había convertido como en su segundo padre, debido al tiempo que pasaban juntas ella y Rosalie, eran como hermanas inseparables por lo que ella convivia mucho con los señores Hale, los cuales se habian autoproclamado abuelos de los hijos de Bella.

De más está decir, que son unos abuelos completamente locos de felicidad, pues aunque no fueran de su sangre y no compartieran apellido, eran sus primeros nietos y mellizos.

Al entrar al edificio de 40 pisos de oficinas, Lauren, la recepcionista les saludo y les informo que el presidente de la compañía les esperaba en su oficina.

Se miraron entre sí.

—Para que nos querra tu papá —pregunto Bella curiosa.

Rosalie sonrió culpable—¿Me imagino que para ver los ultrasonidos?

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero sin perder la sonrisa camino a los elevadores.

—Que haras hoy—pregunto Rosalie siguiendole el paso.

—Trabajar—dijo como si fuera obvio.

Rosalie rodó los ojos. —¿Que haras al salir del trabajo?

—No lo se, supongo que irme a casa

—Hmnnms

—¿porque?

—¿Ya terminaste la habitación de mis ahijados?

—Sabes que si, entre tu y Victoria no han dejado nada fuera de lugar—Victoria era la decoradora de interiores amiga de Rosalie, a quien ella había contradado a pesar de sus protestas.

—Ya comprastes el moisés del que te hable?

—No necesitan un moisés, tienen sus cunas—replico Bella frustrada.

Sus amigos simplemente no entendían que ella no quería gastar, ni que gastaran más que en lo necesario.

—Pero las cunas están en su habitación y cuando nazcan dormiran contigo las primeras semanas, por lo que necesitaras un moisés en tu habitacion

—Entonces movere las cunas, pero no gastare en algo innecesario

—No es innecesario —Refunfuño Ry.

—Si lo es.

—No, no lo es

Rosalie miro a Bella haciendo pucheros—Por favor B

Bella suspiro—Ry no me hagas esto, en verdad es innecesario y ya he gastado demasiado

—Pero si no los vas a comprar tú... —Protesto.

—Rose...

—Es Ry y ellos se lo merecen

—Si, pero todavía tengo que pagar la factura del hospital...

—La empresa lo cubre— interrumpió rápidamente.

—Necesitan pañales, toallitas, lociones, leche... sumale a eso los meses que estaré fuera del trabajo, las facturas, comida y la guardería cuando regrese al trabajo...

—Sabes que si necesitas dinero puedes pedirme

—No, ya me has ayudado demasiado, no puedo abusar

—No es abuso B, para eso estamos las hermanas

Bella iba a contestar pero, calló cuando el elevador llego al último piso y abrió sus puertas.

Las hormonas vieron oportunidad para hacer de las suyas.

—Te quiero Ry —dijo llorosa abrazandola.

—Yo también B, a ti y tus renacuajos. Ahora apuremosno o el señor presidente de la compañía nos despedirá —Bromeo divertida.

Bella sonrió entre lagrimas y camino junto a Rosalie a la oficina de Scott, donde se reportaron con Sue una mujer mayor quien es la secretaria de Scott Hale desde hace años.

—Hola niñas, como están estas preciosuras —Pregunto acariciando el gran vientre de Bella.

—Estamos hermosas, como siempre—bromeo Rosalie dando una vuelta sobre si para demostrar su punto.

Bella rodo los ojos—Estan bien, dando lata como siempre—dijo sin poder evitar la sonrisa en su cara.

—Eso no lo sacaron de la madre por lo que veo

Bella se encogio de hombros—No la verdad no, espero que almenos uno sea tranquilo, si no acabare loca—bromeó— nos dijo Lauren que el señor Scott nos espera

Sue bufo—Si, ese hombre si es para volverse loca, desde que llego no deja de preguntar por ustedes cada 15 minutos

—Porque? Paso algo?—Pregunto Bella preocupada, pues Rosalie se habia alejado y estaba platicando con Eder uno de los abogados de la empresa.

—No que yo sepa, mejor pasale les esta esperando

Bella estaba por abrir la boca para llamar a Rosalie cuando la puerta de la oficina de Scott se abrio y el salió.

—Dios niñas, que tanto hacen, les estoy esperando desde que Lauren me aviso que habian llegado—reprocho molesto.

Rosalie se acerco en cuanto escucho la voz de su padre.

—Lo siento, el elevador estaba lleno—Mintio.

—Como están mis nietos? Ya sabemos que serán? —Cambio de tema el señor Hale entrando a su oficina.

Bella se sonrojó. —No quise saber, quiero que sea sorpresa —Explico vergonzosa.

La miro sorprendido. —Si no te quisiera tanto Bella... —Bromeo.

Las chicas rieron. —Papá sabes algo de Sam?

—Regresa pasado mañana y más les vale que le marquen, me está volviendo loco, no para de llamar, tuve que amenazarlo porque estaba apunto de coger un vuelo pensando que el parto se había adelantado.

Lo miraron incrédulas. —Mi hermano esta loco...

—No digas eso Ry, Sam sólo se... —Fue interrumpida por el teléfono que empezó a sonar.

—Si? Sam.. Si, esta aquí conmigo, esta bi... Sam callate!—Ordeno el señor Hale a su hijo mayor.—Ya te dije que esta bien... Que? Espera ahora te la paso—bufo frustrado— Habla con él Bella, a ver si a ti si te cree que están bien, al parecer no confía en la palabra de su propio padre...—Ladro al teléfono.

Bella lo tomó avergonzada.—Sam...?

—Bella? Cariño están bien? Llevó todo el día intentando comunicarme contigo—expreso preocupado.

—Tranquilo Sam, estoy bien...

—Y mis niñas? Como están mis princesas? Ya te confirmaron que son niñas, mis niñas?

Bella río.

—Estan bien y no, preferí que el sexo fuera sorpresa...

* * *

 **Hola! Perdón por no actualizar antes he tenido algunos problemillas por ahí.**

 **Que piensan? Amo a Sam. Para que tengan una idea de como es busquen en google a Sam heughan :)**

 **Gracias a quienes comentaron, agregaron a favoritos y alertas.**

 **Trataré de actualizar pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.

* * *

Hoy regresaba Sam de su viaje, había tenido que retrasar su vuelta por unos problemillas que surgieron de última hora, normalmente Bella era la que iba a esos viajes con él o por él, pero dado su avanzado embarazo le era imposible viajar.

Pensando en ello miraba por la ventana de su oficina, estaba tan absorta que no escucho la puerta abrirse, salto al sentir unas manos rodear su panza desde atrás. —Mierda Sam, me has asustado —regaño dándose la vuelta para mirarle.

—Lo siento nena, quería sorprenderte —admitió con un puchero. —Te extrañe.

Bella resopló. —Yo también, pero no me asustes así, casi me provocas el parto del susto

Sam la miro tan horrorizado, que ella rompió a reír. —No juegues con eso B.

—Tranquilo campeón, los pastelitos siguen en el horno

—Gracias a Dios —suspiro agradecido. —Todavía les falta más de un mes; escucharon princesas, deseamos verlas pero no hay prisa, ustedes sigan poniéndose guapas dentro de mami

Sam sonrió al sentir unas pataditas donde tenía posada su mano en el vientre de Bella. —Lo se nenas, papi también las extraño

Incómoda Bella se apartó del toque de él y lo miro frustrada. —Sam...

Sam maldijo en silencio. —Mierda, lo siento Belly eso estuvo fuera de lugar. Sabes que te amo y quiero a tus hijos como si fueran míos, pero no es mi intención presionarte lo siento.

La miro arrepentido, agarrándose el pelo con una una en frustración, un tic que tenía con frecuencia cuando estaba incómodo o frustrado.

Bella suspiro pesado, era conciente de los sentimientos de Sam por ella, pero por más que le gustaría corresponderle Edward seguía presente en su corazón y aunque no quisiera en su vida, en su vientre llevaba las pruebas de ese amor, un amor tan intenso de esos que no se olvida por mucho daño que te haya hecho, un amor de esos que pasan a la historia. Hoy por hoy, no se ve capaz de olvidarlo a pesar de todo, quizás se deba al hecho de que todo está reciente, quizás a esas dos personitas que son una parte suya o que una vez le entrego su corazón y este no había sido devuelto.

El punto es, que por más maravilloso que sea Sam no puede amarlo, lo quiere, claro que lo hace, él junto a Rosalie son un rayo de luz en su vida, sus ángeles guardianes. Se fue abriendo paso en su corazón, con cada sonrisa robada, cada abrazó o frase de apoyo, su ternura y carisma eran inigualables, Sam es de esos pocos hombres que encuentras una vez en tu vida, de esos que valen millones, caballerosos, atractivos, sinceros y bondadosos; la mujer que encuentre algún día, será muy afortunada. Pero dentro de sí, Bella sabe que ella no es esa mujer. Ella no esta destinada para él.

Debería alejarse, debería dejarlo ser feliz, pero es egoísta y lo necesita en su vida. Sabe que le hace daño al permitirle permanecer a su lado sin poder corresponderle, solo lo está ilusionando con algo que nunca va a pasar. Pero lo necesita. Necesita su ternura, necesita sentirse segura y procurada y él se lo da.

Se quedó observándolo en silencio, mientras mordía su labio. Alto, ojos tan azules como el mar, rubio claro y fornido. Porque no puede quererlo? Tan jodida la dejó Edward que no puede volver amar?

—Te quiero Sam, pero no quiero lastimarte y si permanecer a mi lado te confunde las cosas sería mejor poner distancia

Sam la miro aterrorizado. —No! Joder Bella no. No me apartes de ustedes. Te prometo que no estoy confundiendo nada, se que no soy el padre de las niñas, se que no puedes corresponderme pero permíteme estar en sus vidas como un tío y amigo al menos, las quiero

En el fondo Bella suspiro agradecida no se creía capaz de perderlo.

—Bien rubio, pero si es demasiado para ti dímelo. —lo abrazo.

—No lo es, créeme. —arrullo dejando un beso en su pelo.

XxXx

Dos días después Bella esperaba a Rosalie que la acompañaría en sus clases de pre parto, Sam se habia ofrecido pero no quería seguirlo confundiendo.

—¿Que haces aquí Michael?, ¿Creí que venía Ry? —Pregunto dudosa al verlo llegar.

Mike resopló.

—La encerré en el baño —dijo resuelto.

Bella lo miro con la boca abierta. —¿Q-Qué?, ¿Porqué?

—La perra no dejaba de vanaglorearse de haberte acompañado en tu última consulta y del doc sexy que me dije, "Mike tienes que darle una lección a la perra de Ry", estaba con ella cuando le llamaste y aquí estoy...

Lo miro boquiabierta, estaba sorprendida. Sus amigos estaban locos.

Sacudió la cabeza rendida —Cariño ahora si que te escuchaste gay

El las miro orgulloso. —Soy gay

—Pero nunca hablas... "Afeminado"

Mike se rió. —Tengo mis momentos y culpa a Jared anoche se le dio por hacerme sentir "mujer"

Bella negó divertida. —Hombre hay cosas que prefiero no saber.

—No seas mojigata mujer, me vas a decir que esos bebos son obra del espíritu santo.

Ella lo miró ofendida y le sacó la lengua. —No soy mojigata.

—Pues no te comportes como una primor, — Bella estaba por responder cuando el la interrumpió. — tienes un semental detrás de ti, yo que tú no me lo pensaría dos veces, ya abríamos bautizado toda la empresa, si no fuera porque no le gusta que le den...

—Que basto eres (1) —exclamo sorprendida por la falta de filtró en su amigo — tú porque eres una putilla

—Darle comida al hambriento —bromeo.

Negando divertida, no le quedó de otra que reír de sus babosadas, así de locos eran su amigos.

Luego de la clase en la que Mike la avergonzó más si era posible, Bella salió más roja que un tómate. Con las tonterías que decía a cada rato se olvido de sus preocupaciones, olvidó que habían mujeres con sus parejas y su tristeza al no tener al padre de sus hijos con ella.

—Me debes un algodón de azúcar

—De acuerdo belleza, hay un parque por aquí cerca, vamos caminando o en coche?

—Caminando, luego no hay donde estacionarse

—Bien, tío Mike cumplirá el antojó de sus renacuajos.

El destino tiene sus formas de jugarnos bromas pesadas, en ese mismo parque y a esa misma hora, Edward Cullen llegaba acompañando a su hermana y sobrino en su paseo, sin pensar en lo que iba a encontrar más adelante.

Mientras se sentaba a esperar su algodón de azúcar, los dos hombres se acercaron al vendedor, Edward quedando sorprendido al ver a la mujer sentada en una banca susurrando a su vientre, su cabello caoba callendo en suaves ondas aun lado.

—Bella... —Susurro Edward paralizado, después de meses la tenía ahí, frente a el y embarazada.

A casó podría...

—Es hermosa no? —pregunto Mike al observar como el cobrizo miraba a su amiga.

—Si —respondio Edward mecánicamente, embelesado con la imagen frente suyo.

—Estamos esperando gemelos —suspiro Mike orgulloso. Y es que su grupo de amigos sentían los bebés de su amiga como suyos propios.

Edward volteo interesado al escuchar la voz del hombre a su lado dirigirse de nuevo a él, pero esta vez interesado por el "estamos" a casó ese hombre era el padre de los hijos de su Bella?

—Perdón? —Pregunto bruscamente.

Mike lo miro curioso por su ataqué.

—Si, ella —señalo a Bella —esta esperando gemelos, bueno estamos —sonrio embelesado pensando en la emoción que los invadía a todos con la llegada de esos niños.

Antes de cometer una locura Edward se giro dispuesto a irse, justo a tiempo cuándo Bella caminaba en su dirección.

—Mike! Porque tardas tanto cariño —hablo mientras se acercaba, alzando la voz para que su amigo lo escuchara. — Donde esta mi algodón de azúcar, estos pequeños están desesperados —reclamo enfurruñada.

—Aquí —Levando la mano izquierda donde definitivamente habia un algodón de azúcar — Y solo observaba lo hermosa que estás

Bella negó sonríendo. —Parezco una pelota con patas

—Pero una pelota muy hermosa

Poniéndose de puntillas beso su mejilla. —Eres tan lindo. Gracias.

—Solo lo dices porque cumplí tu antojo

Negando dijo. —Lo digo porque es la verdad

No se dio cuenta del hombre que a unos metros observaba todo, se fueron caminando abrazados, Bella con una enorme sonrisa comiendo su algodón y Mike bromeando sobre algo que el cobrizo no alcanzo a escuchar, solo el dulce tintineo de la risa de Bella.

Edward descolocado la observó marcharse sin saber que había pasado.

¿Acaso Bella lo había olvidado?

* * *

(1) Basto : Poco refinado, o grosero


	4. El verdadero Edward

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo sólo juego un poco con ellos.**

* * *

 **Pasado**

Edward observó descaradamente a su representada, quien esperaba su turno para salir a modelar.

—Lista para triunfar hermosa?—pregunto coqueto.

—Siempre... —susurro sobre sus labios cuando nadie estaba observando.

Sí, este es el mejor trabajo susurro Edward cuando la chica ya no podía oírle.

XxXx

Sonriendo a las mujeres que se encontraba en su camino a la recepción del hotel cinco estrellas, fue abordado por una hermosa pelirroja.

—Edward cariño —saludo emocionada, dejando un beso cerca de sus labios.

—Hola Tanya, tiempo sin verte. Estás preciosa cómo siempre —halago.

Ella rió coqueta. — Lo mismo digo... no he olvidado la cena que me prometiste —reprocho juguetona.

Sacando una tarjeta de su traje dijo.— Eso lo arreglamos ahorita, me encantaría cenar contigo hoy pero estoy aquí por trabajo, llámame mañana y algo organizaremos.

XxXx

Alistair miro a Edward con reprobación. —Deberías dejar de hacer eso

Edward lo miro confundido. —Hacer que?

El moreno rodó los ojos antes su descaro. —Coquetear con otras mujeres.

El cobrizo bufo. —Es parte de mi trabajo.

—Parte de su trabajo, sí claro —se burlo. —tu trabajo consiste en llevarte mujeres a tu cama. Qué afortunado —expreso sarcástico.

Obviando el sarcasmo el cobrizo admitió—Eso solo es un bono, uno muy bueno déjame decirte— rió descarado.

Su interlocutor negó molesto. —Deberías respetar a tu pareja.

Arto de que el moreno se metiera en su vida, Edward lo amenazó. —Tu deberías meterte en tus propios asuntos.

XxXx

Desde su lugar en la cama del cuarto de hotel, con solo una la sábana cubriendo su zonas privadas, Edward observaba a la mujer vistiendose frente suyo.

—Lo siento guapo, pero ya no puedo seguir viéndote —admitió apesadumbrada.

Edward miró sorprendido a la mujer que acababa de darle una de sus mejores sesiones de sexo, el cual era el motivo por el que la frecuentaba.

—Por qué? —inquirió molesto.

—Mi marido casi nos descubre, y por si fuera poco conocí a Isabella, es una chica muy dulce —reconoció— no puedo seguir haciéndole esto, siento pena por tu novia ella en verdad te ama

Levantándose de su cómodo lugar se acercó a la mujer. —No te preocupes, lo que no sabe no le hace daño. Isabella es una ingenua no se enterara de nada... —susurro besando su cuello.

XxXx

—Deberías dejarla hombre, ella solo te ata —aconsejo su "amigo".

Edward lo miro incrédulo.

—Que mierda dices? Ella es mía!— le gruño indignado.

El rubio bufó. —No dices que no te comprende? Qué solo se queja de todo lo que haces?

El cobrizo asintió de acuerdo. Si, últimamente Isabella estaba insoportable, si, le reclamaba su falta de tiempo y dedicación y lo agobiaba con su inseguridad...—Se lo que he dicho, pero dejarla libre? No lo creo

—Vaya amigo tu si que eres un cavernícola —bromeo.

Sin parecerle gracioso Edward lo miro molesto. —Yo no comparto, tu más que nadie deberías saberlo.

Razón de más para quererte lejos idiota. Pensó el rubio resentido.

Edward siempre habia sido una piedra en su zapato desde la universidad, las mejores chicas, el mejor de la clase, el favorito de los maestros y ahora de su jefe. Isabella debería haber sido suya, el la vio primero y como siempre Edward le quitaba lo que debería ser suyo. Maldito arrogante, prepotente.

—No se tú, pero yo en tu lugar no lo pensaría dos veces. Tienes chicas hermosas detrás de ti, mujeres que te pueden ofrecer más que un buen sexo, te pueden abrir puertas y tú las desprecias porque? Por tu novia de la universidad?

Novia que debería ser mía...

Con eso se marchó, habiéndo sembrado la duda en Edward su trabajo estaba hecho.

XxXx

Edward no lograba sacarse de la cabeza las palabras de su amigo. Y si tenía razón? Debía dejar a Isabella? Que debía hacer?

Derrotado busco a su única confidente, su hermana Alice.

—No sé qué hacer Ally, siento que si me voy la voy a perder... —admitió derrotado.

Alice lo miro preocupada, quizás después de todo si la quería. —Tranquilo, mejor dime qué quieres hacer?

—Ya te dije, no quiero perderla, no me estás escuchando?

Alice bufo. —Si, pero yo no te pregunté si quieres perderla. Te pregunté, que quieres hacer?

No necesito pensarlo dos veces. —Quiero irme, es una gran oportunidad. —Respondió seguro.

—Entonces vé, no dejes que Isabella te detenga... —animo.

—No lo sé Ali...

Alice suspiro. —Puede que un tiempo separados les ayude, talvez conocer otras personas...

Edward negó inmediatamente. —Isabella no puede tener a nadie más —gruño furioso ante la idea — Sin embargo, yo todavía soy joven y tengo mucho por vivir, muchos lugares y mujeres por conocer...

Alice lo miro con incredulidad, la cual dió paso a una gran molestia. —Escucha bien lo que te digo, eres mi hermano y te quiero pero un día te arrepentirás de todo lo que le has hecho a esa pobre chica

—No empieces Alice, no quiero pelear contigo.

—Entonces para que me buscas, sabes que yo no voy a consentir tus acciones. De mí no esperes una palmada en la espalda, tampoco que te aplauda cómo estás acostumbrado a que lo haga la gente contigo. Estoy cansada de su soberbia, otra cosa hubieras heredado de papá...

Alice rogó en silencio que su hermano se fuera, claro que lo quería, pero de un tiempo para acá se volvió una persona irreconocible, destructivo, tal cómo su padre. Su nepotismo la tenía cansada y si en sus manos estaba, ella salvaría a esa pobre chica inocente de la oscuridad que rodeaba a su hermano.

XxXx

Isabella llego al departamento que compartía con el cobrizo solo para encontrarlo haciendo su maleta.

Preocupada se acercó a él para preguntarle qué pasaba.

—Me voy

Ella lo observó sorprendida, sus ojos comenzando aguarse.

—Que?

—Me voy a londres

Lo miro incrédula. —Asi sin más? Qué pasa conmigo? Con nosotros?

—Ya no hay un nosotros Isabella —dijo queriendo zanjar el tema.

—Yo te amo Edward! No me dejes! Por favor no termines con lo nuestro! —suplico enamorada, su corazón partiendose en pedazos con cada palabra que salía de sus labios.

—Estoy cansado, aburrido de ti, ya no te amo —dijo saliendo por la puerta sin importarle dejar a Isabella destrozada en la habitación que un día compartieron.

Isabella observó dolida cada paso que daba alejándose de ella, de la vida que un día crearon y se preguntó ¿qué mierda esta pasando? Esto debía ser una pesadilla. Tanto luchar por su relación para que él la terminará así sin más, sin una sola explicación. Es más, si ella no hubiera llegado antes el muy cabrón se hubiera ido sin despedirse.

Dónde quedó su chico dulce? Dónde está el hombre del que un día se enamoró? Al parecer murió el día que conoció la fama.

* * *

 **Así que este es el verdadero Edward... O mejor dicho en quién se convirtió, pobre Bella.**

 **Acabo de terminar el capítulo, si soy sincera últimamente no tengo ganas de escribir, pues han habido comentarios que en lugar de animarme a seguir escribiendo solo hacen que quiera dejar botada mis historias, en fin. No haré drama innecesario.**

 **Espero que se encuentren bien, mis mejores deseos para quienes sufrieron perdidas en el terremoto y espero sinceramente que se encuentren bien.**


End file.
